Things Change
by adorkablesmile
Summary: Senior year is approaching and badass player Austin Moon has plans for Ally Dawson whom he bullied since freshmen year. Ally Dawson is the dork/freak/geek of the school. But what happens when Ally gets a new look? Will Things Change?
1. Chapter 1

Austin's P.O.V

I groan and opened one eye as my alarm clock went off. "Austin time to get up!" My mother, Mimi, yelled. I grunted and hit 'snooze' on my alarm clock. Today was the first day of senior year, which means more shitty drama. The only great thing about this year is getting to see Dawson again, the freak of the school with those huge glasses and dorky grandma clothes. I still remember last year when I pulled the awesome prank on her.

(Flashback 1 year ago, Junior year)

I was walking down the halls of Marino High, I winked as I passed by a group of cheerleaders. When I turn the corner, I saw the person I wanted to see, Dorkson. She was busy cleaning her locker. I smirk and came over to her, "Sup' Dorkson" I say and slammed my hand on her locker, causing it to close. "What now asshole?" She hissed, I smirked "Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you a present before school ends..." I trailed off. She raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what is it?" And she fell right into the trap. I smirked and grabbed her shoulders to lead her to the middle of the hallway. "Okay, stand here, I'll be right back with the 'present'" I lied. I ran out of the hallway and yelled: "Let em' rip boys!" And in the matter of seconds, Dawson was covered with paint, feathers, egg yolk (with a few egg shells), and slime. I came back to see her face was priceless! I was laughing on the floor by now. "Moon! I should've known this was a trap!" She exclaimed, I smirk and went over to her "And you fell right into it" I laugh.

* * *

I smirk at the memory, "Austin hurry up!" My mother yelled. I took a quick shower and put on ripped jeans, a white shirt, my signature black leather jacket, and sunglasses. I check my self on the mirror and ruffled my hair. I defiantly have plans for Dawson this year. I ate my breakfast quickly and threw on my battered black converse. I grabbed my keys and kissed my mothers cheek "Bye Mom" I say, "Bye sweetie, make sure to stay out of trouble this year." She warned. I rolled my eyes and hop on my motorcycle and drove off to school.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I stare myself at mirror, new year, mean new look, at least that's what my friends say. I only got this makeover because my friends convinced me after what Moon did last year. So, instead of glasses, I have contacts, and instead of boring brown hair, my friends convinced to dye my hair so I have caramel highlights now. And they basically threw my whole wardrobe away and bought me more designer clothes. I can't wait til this new year, but I'm defiantly not looking forward to see Moon. But I would want to see his reaction of my new look.

"Ally! Hurry up! You don't want to miss your first day of senior year!" My dad, Lester yelled. I sighed and picked out my outfit, a skater skirt and a crop top . I perfectly curl my hair, after my last curl, I hear a car honk. "Ally! Your friends are here!" My dad yelled. I grabbed my bag and and out on a pair of sandals. I grabbed an apple and kissed my dads cheek, "Bye Dad!" "Bye honey, have a great day of school!". And with that, I left and climbed into Cass's car.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is the first chapter of my new story, Things Change. Just to let you know, Ally has 3 friends, Kira, Cassidy (Cass), and Trish, so she isn't much of a loner. **

**Review, tell me your comments, favorite, follow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's P.O.V

I arrive at the school with my best buds, Dez, Trent, Elliot, and Dallas. "Yo! Austin! Over here!" Dallas waved. They were all sitting at a picnic table with a bunch of cheerleaders. I sat down, and all the cheerleaders started giggling acting all cute and were all busy talking bout Dorkson when a hottie walked by with 3 other girls. The boys wolf whistled as she walked by and she glared. Something about her seems familiar. I shake it off and I will try to get her attention later, and use her once she falls in love. I mean, who doesn't love Austin Moon?

Ally P.O.V

My friends and I were singing along to the radio, once song was over, we all bursted put the laughter died down, Trish turned to me, "So Ally, your looking hot today!" She winked. I blushed "Thanks" I murmured. "So, you think your gonna catch Austin's attention?" She says, I almost spit out my coffee. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered. "I mean, after what Austin did last year, do you think you can get Austin's attention with your new look, and get it to do payback!" Trish said mischievously. I rolled my eyes, "Even though I really hate Moon right now, I just want to enjoy my senior year without any drama with Asshole" I declared.

We pulled into the school's parking lot. We climbed out and all the boys started wolf whistling and the girls gasped and started to whisper things about me. We walked past the picnic table where Moon and his buddies were. The boys wolf whistled like the other boys. And the cheerleaders glared at me. I saw Moon checking me out. I guess he doesn't recognizes me. I glare at them. We walked in the halls to go to the office to get our new schedules. As we walked down the long hallway, some boys slapped my ass and asked my number! Some even said nasty pick up lines to me! My friends all snickered as I grumbled. We finally made it to the office and got our schedule.

My classes were:

1st period-Gym with Coach Simmons

2nd period- Music with Ms. Hannah

3rd period- Homeroom with Ms. Lauren

-Lunch-

5th period- Math with Mr. Peters

6th period- Health with Mr. Franklin

7th period- History

-Dismissal-

We all checked our schedules and I have 3 classes with Cass, Gym, Homeroom, and Math. I have 2 classes with Kira, Homeroom and Math. And I have all my classes except gym with Trish. We all have lunch at the same time. So, we all are together in Homeroom and maybe some other classes. We went to our lockers and my locker is next to Cassidy's while Trish and Kira's locker were right across from ours. Cassidy and I were talking til the doors burst open. In comes Moon and his crew. Moon was in the middle and front of the group and stood out. The rest of his crew were on his left and right side. They walked down the hallway like they own the place. I roll my eyes and slam my locker shut. As they walked past us, Austin looked at me and smirked as he saw me staring. He winked and walked off. That ass had a nerve to wink at me?

The bell rings and Cass and I walked off to gym.

The gym teacher made a great speech about some important stuff about getting fit and all. He made us change to our gym clothes, I got changed into the small tight, yellow tank top and blue yoga shorts.

We walked out the girls locker room and the guys started drooling. I noticed in the far corner, that Moon is staring at me. He goes to this class?! Please. Kill. Me. Now.

We started doing our stretches when coach blew his loud whistle.

"Alright! I'm gonna partner you guys up, girl and boy. Your assignment is to wrestle your partner down" Coach loves to wrestle. Everyone groaned, including me because I'm to weak to go against a boy!

"Okay, I will pick your partners!" Coach yelled. "Cassidy and Dallas!" Now I felt bad for her. "Brooke and Elliot!" "WHAT! I DEMAND TO BE PARTNERS WITH AUSTIN!" Brooke screeched. I roll my eyes, I really hate that girl. Her and Austin used to be a 'thing' and bullied me together during sophomore year. But during the middle of sophomore year, Austin broke up with her. And Brooke since then still tries to get Austin back. "AUSTIN AND ALLY!" Coach yelled.

"WHAT!?" I can't be partners with _him._

* * *

Austin's P.O.V (Earlier in the morning)

I burst into the doors of Marino High with my buds on my side. We walked around the hall like we own the place. I pass by that hottie we saw earlier. I caught her staring so I smirked and winked. She looked disgusted, I mean, how's that even possible? Every girl likes me! But why does she look disgusted! I shakes it off my mind.

I went to gym late but luckily Coach didn't notice. I missed his whole big speech about stuff I don't care about. Some guy gave me gym clothes to change with. I roll my eyes and put the clothes on. I went to the far corner where no one would notice me. The girls came out and I saw the hottie. I was checking her out. Damn girl has a nice body. She saw me staring and a ghost smirk appear on my lips. We all started doing stretches except me, I don't need to workout, I have a perfect six pack! But I mostly watch that hottie stretch and looked at her...rear end. Coach Simmons blew his whistle and told us the assignment. I was happy it was a girl and boy partner thing. Dallas was paired up with Cassidy. Dallas had always had a crush on her. The whole school basically knows except Cassidy. Then the coach paired Brooke and Elliot up. I felt bad for that man. He's paired up with my annoying ex. "WHAT? I DEMAND TO BE PARTNERS WITH AUSTIN!" Brooke screeched. She's so annoying and that's the reason I broke up with her. And now she tries to get me back. But I wouldn't because she's to crazy.

"AUSTIN AND ALLY!" Coach yelled. I smirk I haven't seen Dorkson all day.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**Hehe... Kinda of a suckish chapter. Thanks for the follows and favorites :) Really appreciate it. **

**Please vote for R5, Laura, Ross, Austin and Ally, Maia Mitchell, and the Fosters/ Switched at Birth for the TCA's. It would mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

**~Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally P.O.V

This is a nightmare! The first day of school and I'm hit with bad luck! Just great. I had a little argument with the coach but he couldn't do anything about it. I decided to give up. I sighed and walked over to Asshole. He looked at me shocked for a second. "Dorkson?" He asked amazed. "Yeah its me" I roll my eyes. "You look hot!" He exclaims. "Yeah, yeah, let's just do the assignment" I grumbled and he smirked. We went to our mat. "Alright! You have 15 seconds to pin your partner down!" Coach yelled and blew his whistle.

I tried to pin Austin down, but failed miserably. Instead, he pinned me down in a matter of seconds. He was on top of me, holding my wrist above me. I glared at him and he smirked. He leaned down so his lips were VERY close to mine. Before he could do another move, the coach blew his whistle. I sighed in relief as he got off me. "Oh Ally, this won't be over yet" He says darkly. I shivered and he chuckled darkly. Wait, did he just call me by my real name? Uh oh...

I changed to my regular clothes and scurried out of the gym to music, my favorite subject.

Austin's P.O.V

I saw the hottie walked over to me, and that when I realised it was "Dorkson?" I asked amazed at her new look. "Yeah its me" She rolled her eyes. "You look hot!" I exclaim, which is really true. "Yeah, yeah let's do the assignment"she grumbled. I smirked. We went to our mat, we had 15 seconds to pin our partner down, but since I'm stronger, I was able to pin her down in a matter of seconds. I was on top of her, and I leaned down so our lips were almost touching, but the coach blew his whistle before I make another move.

She sighed in relief, "Oh Ally, this won't be over yet" I said darkly. She shivered and I chuckled. I was a bit surprised I even called her by her first name. I changed to my normal clothes, and headed out.

* * *

Ally P.O.V

I walk into music class with Trish, I told her about what happened in gym class. She squealed and she told me about some plan but I told her no. We walk into music class, I sat down in the very front. Ms. Hannah was telling us about a partner project where we have to write a song together. Perfect! I love songwriting! But the problem is, we have to sing the song as a duet by the end of the year during the talent show. Then, the judges will pick the winner. But, there's a HUGE problem, I have stage fright!

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. Everyone looks up and sees Moon. "Mr Moon, can you explain how you arrive here late?" Ms. Hannah exclaimed angrily. He just shrugged liked it's not important. I rolled my eyes and started writing down my songbook my mom gave me before she left to Africa.

Dear Journal,

So far, today has been horrible !Asshole didn't recognise me, so he would wink, smirk, or check me out! YUCK! Then, we were partnered at gym class and he tried to kiss me! That nerve of a jerk! Now, here I am in music, writing in my journal, while Ms. Hannah is scolding Asshole about coming to music class late. Also, Ms. Hannah wanted us to do this partner project, which involves songwriting, which is good news, but she also said that we have to perform the song at the end of the year for the talent show! In front of hundreds of students! I-

"Sup Dorkson" Asshole said, and sat next to me. I quickly closed my book and put it in my bag. I glared at him "What are you doing here?" I hissed lowly so the teacher won't hear me. He grinned "The teacher made me sit here, plus it's the only available seat". I roll my eyes and focused on the teacher. "Okay class, your partners are posted up in the bulletin board!" Ms. Hannah exclaimed. The class scurried to the back. I tried to push my way to the front but I was to small. "WHAT? I GET PAIRED UP WITH BOZO?!" Trish screamed. Bozo was her nickname for Dez, one of Assholes friends. Unlike Asshole, he's nice and sweet, and one of my friends, but he annoys the hell out of Trish. I finally made it up to the front. My eyes trail off til I find my name.

Ally Dawson...Austin Moon.

My eyes widened. Not again! I turn around to see someones chest. I look up and see Austin staring down at me, smirking darkly. "I see we're partners again?' He whispers in my ear, earning a shiver from me, which of course, caused him to smirk. "Not again" I grumbled and glared up at him. "So my place or yours?" He asks, "Ugh, your place, my dad's at a convention" I grumbled, he chuckled and caresessed my cheek. I swatted his hand away and headed to Homeroom.

* * *

Austins P.O.V

I was glad I was Ally's partner. Which means I get more time to spend with her. The bell rang and I headed outside of school to the courtyard to meet up with my friends to drink. I arrived and Trent chucked me a bottle of vodka. I drank it down with all the other boys, besides Dez. We were now all wasted, except Dez because he doesn't like to drink. After we get a little bit sober, we sat down on one of the tables. "Have you guys seen Dorkson?" I asked, they all nodded. "She looked hot!" Dallas exclaimed. I glared at him, "But Cassidy is hotter" he replied quickly. "Yeah, you two should totally hook up" Elliot winked. I smirk. "So, I hear Kimmy is throwing an awesome party this weekend, you comin?" Dallas asked. "Of course Man!" I exclaimed. We chucked all our drinks and stumbled in the school. By now its probably lunch time. We burst through the doors and everybody went quiet. Then, someone bumped into me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I decided to update chapter 3 faster. I know this chapter is a little cheesy, but I tried. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&amp;A or anything else you recognize.**

**~Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

I arrived in the lunch room, searching for my friends. I saw them at our usual spot. I ordered my food which was only an apple, sandwich, and milk. I was about to make my way to our spot. Everyone was silent but I didn't know why. I was too busy looking around of what's happening til I bumped into someone. Luckily, my lunch was in a bag. We both fell to the ground. I was on top, I look down and see "Asshole?!" I exclaim. "So we meet again?" He smirks. He puts his hands on my hips. I quickly got off him and brush myself off. Everyone started whispering and I saw Brooke glare at me from a distance. I grabbed lunch and headed to our spot. They eyed me carefully. "Uh what was that?" Trish asked. "Nothing, It was just an accident!" I exclaim, frustratedly. "Geez, sorry" Trish put her hands up in surrender. "OMG! Did you hear" Kimmy's throwing a party this weekend?"Cassidy asks, changing the subject. "Yeah, Als, we should go!" Trish exclaims, all excited. "Yeah! We can all go dress shopping!" Kira squealed. "I don't know guys" I sighed. "C'mon! Please!" they did there puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine" I gave up. They squealed. Suddenly, Brooke came over to our table.

"Dorkson! I need to talk to you!" Brooke screeched. I roll my eyes, "No" I stated plainly and returned eating my sandwich. "Talk. Now" She stomped her foot angrily. Now I understand why Moon broke up with her. "I will talk to you...Unless if Trish can come with me" I smirked. "Ugh, fine she can come with" she rolls her eyes and grabbed my wrist, with Trish following behind. I looked back and see Cass and Kira looking at me sympathetically. Brooke led me to the girls bathroom. "Okay, Dorkson, listen and listen good, Austin is MINE and MINE only, now do me a favour and stay away from him" she warned I rolled my eyes. God this girl is bitchy. "Don't need to tell me twice, whore" I muttered and turned away. I heard Brooke gasp. I went out of the bathroom with Trish. "I cannot believe you did that!" She exclaims, I smirk "I like this new side of Ally" she smirked. We went back to our seat, everyone staring at us, including Moon and his crew. The door burst open and there stood Brooke, with her nose flared. That's what she does when she gets angry. Her eyes search the lunch room and lands to mine. She threw me a death glare as I roll me eyes. She flipped her fake hair and went to her table. "Drama Queen" I muttered and took a bite of my sandwich.

* * *

**A/N: It's a short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to update more early because I wanted to say thanks, for the follows, favourites, and reviews. So here's a chapter to say thanks. I'll update more soon.**

**Review, follow, and favourite!**

**~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks, again for all your favorites and follows I got. I really appreciate it. I just wanted to reply from one review I got,

Guest-I know Austin seems rude and all, but he does have a good side that will be revealed in some of this chapter. It maybe has something to with his past, to cause him from being a d***. You will find out in the next chapter, and this is like a cliffhanger. And thanks for calling me a good writer. Really appreciate it :)

Heres another chapter, for all your faves, follows, and reviews. Thanks! You guys are AWESOME.

And this also might be a short chapter, but part two is gonna come soon, I'm starting to plan it.

**Disclaimer**: I **don't** **own** **Austin** **and** **Ally.**

**~Kayla**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

-Time Skip-

It was finally the end of the day. I put my books in my locker and headed out. I waited at the curb for Moon. Suddenly, a motorcycle rolled by. The guy took off his helmet to reveal Moon. He handed me a helmet. "Hop in" he said. I hesitantly took the helmet and put it on and climbed on the motorcycle. "Hold on tight" he said, and drove in high speed. I tightened my arms on his torso as he went faster. After a while, I relaxed and loosened my arms a little. We arrived at the house. It was pretty large I guess. We climbed off. Austin opened the door and welcomed me in. "Well, this is my house" he said awkwardly.

Suddenly, a woman came through what I guess is the kitchen? "Oh you must be Austin's new girlfriend, my names Mimi" she welcomed. I blushed, and I saw Austin turned pink. "M-mom sh-she's not my g-girlfriend!" He stuttered nervously. "oh, then not to be rude or anything, then why is she doing here?" She asks. "We're working on a project together" he explained, then grabbed my wrist and led me to his bedroom. He opened the door, to reveal his bedroom. It had blue walls with music notes on it. He had quite a lot of instruments, a guitar, keyboard, drums, etc.

"So you can use any instrument you want" he gestured. I sat on the seat in front of the keyboard. I started playing a soft melody as Moon was leaning against the wall. I was so lost in the music, that I didn't hear the clapping, I snapped my head up to see Austin clapping and grinning. "That was awesome! I didn't know you were that good!" He exclaims excitedly. A smalled tugged on my lips. "Uh t-thanks" I stuttered. He smiled and sat down next to me, or legs brushing. I turned a little pink but he didn't noticed.

We bounced out ideas I was writing down my songbook. What was really weird is that Moon and I are actually having a nice conversation about something we had in common (weird, right!)instead of fighting or something. Our little session was over from a knock on the door. Mimi popped her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Austin I need to talk to you" she says, Austin nodded and looked at me "Be back in a sec" he says, and closed the door.

I started to play a chorus I made up but something caught my eye. Peeking from under his bed, there was a small wooden box, with a heart carved on it that has the initials _A+M. M? Who's M? _I thought. I opened the box slowly. It showed pictures of Austin when he was like 14. It had lots of the pictures of him with a pretty girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. It shows pictures of them acting all couple-y. I raised an eyebrow curiously. I then saw a note.

_My forever love, Austin._

_-Melanie 3_

It then showed a photo of Austin and this 'Melanie' walking hand-and-hand at a park. I suddenly heard yelling, I freaked out a moment as the door opened to to reveal a slightly angry Austin. His dark angry orbs land on me. "What are you doing?"

* * *

**Review, fave, follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Continued- Ally's P.O.V)

I couldn't move. I couldn't find the right words to say. I slowly stood up and came forward to him. "A-Austin- I was cut off by him yelling "GET OUT!". I feel tears brimming my eyes. "I'm so sorry Austin!" I exclaim. "Get. Out." He seethed and pointed towards the door. I picked up my bag and ran out, but Mimi grabbed my wrist. "Are you okay sweetie?" I shook my head 'yes'. "We decided to end our session a little early" I explained and bolted.

I ran to my house which was a few blocks away. I threw my stuff on the floor and slide down my bedroom door. I feel so guilty. I put my head on my knees and cried. I cried for about half an hour. But, after I regain myself, I decided to learn more about this 'Melanie'. I took out my phone and dialed a number to a person who knows more about Austin then the whole school.

Dez.

* * *

After about 3 rings, he answered.

Dez-"Hello?"

Ally-"Hey Dez! It's Ally!"

D-"Oh hey Ally! Do you need anything?"

A-"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to know if you know this girl named Melanie?

He stayed silent for a moment before he cleared his throat.

D-"Um, can you be more specific please?"

A-"Well, she has light brown hair and green eyes.."

He sighed

D-"Yeah I know her...She and Austin use to go out...but something happened..." He trailed off.

A-"What?"

He went silent again.

D-"Ill tell you what happened, but promise not to tell anybody."

A-"Okay"

"Back in 6th grade, Austin had a huge crush on her, I kept encouraging him to ask her out, which he eventually did. The next year, everything was great for them, they were the 'it' couple. I remember Austin telling me how much he love her and she was his first everything, kiss, girlfriend, love. But the next year everything changed."

"During their 3 year anniversary, Melanie broke the news-she's moving. Austin was so sad. He cried in his room all night, but I finally convinced him to take a nice walk to clear his head, the biggest mistake I ever told. Apparently, when he was walking by the park where he and Melanie use to hang out, he walked passes by a tree, _their_ tree, where they carved their names together. He saw _them._ Melanie and Ethan-the biggest player of out grade, making out. In front of Austin. Austin bolted, and Melanie chases after him. When she finally caught up, she didn't apologize, but said 3 words- I'm moving tomorrow. He was so heartbroken from the betrayal. He sobbed all week and Melanie didn't bother to say goodbye or call or text. Melanie-his first love, cheated on him and moved away with out a goodbye or apology. He never believed in love again. When high school started, he became worst, partying, underage drinking, smoking, and hooking up with girls just to forget about Melanie. His dad would get so furious that they would fight all night. After one intense fight, his dad stormed away, never to be seen again. And with thats when Austin became a complete bad boy."

"I still miss the old Austin, but I guess the old Austin would come back someday. Well, it was nice talking to you Ally, bye" The line went dead. It took a lot to take in. I had a pounding headache so I put on my pjs and went to bed, falling to deep sleep even though it was only 6.

* * *

**I am so sorry not updating for a while. This is kinda a suckish chapter cuz I felt like I didn't explain everything well, and that I'm really tired. I might think of re-writing it, what do you guys think?**

**So now you know why Melanie affected Austin's bad boy persona. But later in the story, you will find out why Austin bullies Ally. Next chapter would be the party.**

**Please vote A&amp;A, R5, Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Switch at Birth/The Fosters, and Maia Mitchell for the Teen Choice Awards.**

**And I heard about some drama about A&amp;A bloopers being leaked, I feel so guilty because I watched them and they weren't authorized to come out by Disney. I'm just glad we have a season 4 even though we leaked some vids.**

**And has anyone seen the Ross interview? I thought it was really great! And I thought it was really sweet what he said about Laura's awkwardness.**

**Follow me on Instagram raura_auslly_lover101**

**Review! Fav! Follow!**

**~Kayla**

**P.S Thanks for all your Favs and follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V

Its been days since Austin and I talked, after the whole fiasco, he decided to ignore me and forget about our project. It was now Friday, I've been up all night trying to figure out how to apologize to Austin. When I woke up, I had horrible bags under my eyes but I managed to cover it up.

I was now sitting at Homeroom, totally lost of what's happening. "Ally Dawson, do you know the answer!?" A voiced boomed. I snapped my head up "huh?" I responded dumbly. The class snickered but the teacher shushed them down. "I expect more from you, Ms. Dawson, but I'll let you off, pay attention next time" she warned. I nodded and tried to carry on with the lesson, but I felt something poking my side. I looked to my right and see Trish, she mouthed me 'Are you okay?' I nodded a 'yes'. After a whole dreaded 20 minutes, class finally ended. I quickly grabbed my things and left. Trish quickly caught up to me, "Are you sure up you are okay?" She ask worriedly. "Yeah, just a little tired" I sighed, "Well, you better save up energy, cuz we're going dress shopping" I mentally groaned. "Do we really?" I whined."Yes, now come on, Kira and Cass are already waiting for us!" she tugged my hand and we headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

After school, we went to the mall. We stayed their for what felt like hours. All of my friends already bought dresses, but I still dont have one. "Ally! You should try this dress on!" Trish shoved me a short, tight, red dress with cutout sides. "Oh no, I am NOT trying that on!" I exclaimed. The girls pouted and said "Pwease" in unison. "No" I said blankly. "Fine, then I guess you want to wear these 8 inch heels then." Trish said, holding up REALLY high heels. "Ugh fine" I grumbled and grabbed the dress. I put it on and exited the dressing room. The girls squealed "You should totally buy it!" They chorused. "I don't know, I mean it might cost hundreds of dollars" I said. "Oh don't worry, I can pay for it" Kira offered. "Oh no, I cant let you do that" I protest. "It's fine! Remember I'm rich" she said obviously. I hesitated "Fine" "YAY!" We payed for our stuff and headed to my place.

* * *

After 1 hour of getting ready, we were ready to leave. My dad would usually give me a curfew, but he trust me so I can come home whenever I want, but not too late. We headed to party and the music was SO loud I'm pretty sure the other side of Miami can hear it!

We entered the party and everyone kept checking us out. Cass and Kira headed off to find a guy to dance with. I stayed with Trish the entire time awkwardly dancing. "C'mon Ally! Lighten up! Have fun! Here" Trish handed me a red solo cup. "Uh Trish, what's this?" I asked. "Vodka" she replied. "Trish no" I said. "Just a little sip won't hurt!" She insisted. I hesitantly took a sip. "There you go! C'mon lets dance!" Trish dragged me to the dance floor. I felt lighter from the booze and decided to sway my hips to the music. Luckily, I only had one drink but Trish was drunk her ass off.

After a while of dancing, I felt someone grab my hips. I turned around and see "Austin?" I ask surprised. "Oh h-hey Ally" he slurred. "Are you drunk?" I asked. "N-no now let's dance!" He slurred and grabbed my hips again. "Stop it Austin! Your drunk! And I am NOT dancing with you!" I exclaimed. One minute he's ignoring me, and now he wants to dance? He licked his lips, "Ohh, feisty" he smirked. He pulled me closer to him, so we were face-to-face, well more like face-to-chest, my heels arent high enough. He leaned down closer to my face and his lips were VERY close to mines. I quickly put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Austin no, I thought you were ignoring me!" I exclaimed frustratedly. I ran my hands through my hair and started pacing. "Oh c'mon babe don't be like that!" That's the last straw. I slapped him, hard might I add. It echoed through the entire house. Everyone turned and looked at me and Austin. Austin was holding his cheek, which had a red mark on it now. Everyone stared, and I didn't like the attention. I stood there, frozen. I suddenly myself running, I ran outside where there were past out teenagers everywhere. "Ally!" I hear my friends yelled. I ignored them and ran to my car (yes, I own a car). I opened the door and went at the drivers seat I sat down and sighed, I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to tried to kiss me AGAIN. And he was acting more of an asshole. And I just had to cause a scene. I put my head on the steering wheel. I heard a knock on the window. I rolled down the window and see my friends. "What?" I groaned. "Well, we just wanted to know if you're okay" Trish said. "Yeah, I'm fine, but i want to go home" I replied. They nodded "We understand, you want us to come with?" "No, I just need some rest" "Okay". They went back to the house, and I heard some yelling which sounded like "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?". I drove off, back all the way to my house. I opened the door, and I saw my dad watching tv and holding a can of soda. "Oh hey honey! You're back early!" "Yeah, just got a little tired" I replied. I went upstairs and changed into comfortable clothes. I removed my make up and went to bed, trying to forget the whole incident.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Austin was a real asshole huh? Next chapter will come up soon! Thanks for all ya'll reviews. **

**PLEASE vote for A&amp;A, R5, Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Maia Mitchell, and The Fosters/Switched at Birth for the Teen Choice Awards. Its in a week and we really need to win. **

**To Janette (Guest)- Aww thanks! You're really sweet ㈵6㈵6. **

**~Kayla**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&amp;A**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V

It was Saturday morning, and my head was pounding. I only had one cup, but the events last night were to dramatic. My dad is supposed to be at a meeting right know so I was home alone. I sighed and trudged to the bathroom. I took a long shower, mostly thinking how the first week of school already is. I finished my shower and changed into comfortable clothes. I went downstairs and cooked me a quick breakfast. I felt a little lazy today, so I ate breakfast while watching tv with warm blankets wrapped around me. I was busy watching a sappy romantic movie when the doorbell rang. I groaned and slowly got up, sluggishly walking to the door, apparently whoever is ringing the bell must be desperate because he/she won't stop ringing it. I opened the door and see

"Austin?" I asked surprised.

"Oh hey Ally" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, (coldly might I add).

"I just wanted to apologise for what I did last night, I was really drunk because i wanted to forget what happened a few days ago." He explained, looking down.

I nodded "I understand that your mad, but was alcohol really the best choice!?" I exclaimed. He sighed disappointedly "I know, I make poor decesions, I'm mad at myself for that too, but will you please forgive me" he begged, he was practically on his knees now. I sighed and rubbed my temples frustatedly. "I don't know..." I said unsurely. "Please Ally" he begged and gave me puppy dog eyes. Damn, I hate puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine, I forgive you" I gave up. "Yay!" He grinned and unexpectedly hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back and we pulled apart blushing.

"Oh, I have two questions, where do you know where I live, and how do you remember what happened last night? " I asked.

"To answer your first question, Trish told me, and to your second, Dez told me what happened." He said. I chuckled "How did you convince Trish to tell you where I lived?". "Oh, it took a lot of tasks" he shivered. I giggled of how Trish makes boys do the impossible.

"So, how about I take you out to apologize for what happened last night" he grinned. "Like a date?'' I ask. "N-no, a hangout maybe?" He said unsurely. I rolled my eyes "Sure" I replied. "Great, now go get changed, I have this whole day already planned" he said excitedly pushing me in my house.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (a million times so) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! UGH! BUT NOW I HAVE SCHOOL WHICH IS HARDER SO :/**

**ITS REALLY SHORT, I KNOW BUT ILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND (possibly) BE POSTING IT TOMORROW OR TONIGHT.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&amp;A**

**~Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wassup guys?! Well, I'm back and...I just wanted to say I'm super sorry for not updating for a couple of months. School is a living hell. I don't have time updating daily like I used to do. Plus, I saw my grades and I should really rise them up a smudge so I have to keep studying and work hard to rise it up a little. And, I'm sorry but this isn't an update, I'm just apologising for wasting your time on this story. I honestly think it is cheesy, and I might delete it soon, or re-write it. Depends. And, for some people who read my first story, I deleted it because it wasn't really going anywhere so yeah...I hope you understand why I haven't updated all this time. And, again, I'm super extra sorry. I don't know when I might update again, but right now I'm tired. I just did a concert yesterday night and I'm still tired even tonight. Because I woke up at the most randomest times last night and I a woke a little early this morning and i was grumpy and cranky all day so I just want to sleep peacefully tonight And I'm typing this before I go to bed this early just to tell what was up and all...**

** Well, for now, I hope you understand that I can't do much of this story for now..**

**For now, see ya later...**

**Wasn't edited, sorry for any mistakes **

**-MyLoveSmile (I might make minor changes to my account.)**


End file.
